


one door closes, another one opens.

by alwaysholtzbert



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: F/F, Jillian Holtzmann/Erin Gilbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysholtzbert/pseuds/alwaysholtzbert
Summary: Erin has been meeting with a Slam Poetry group for a while now, just when she got used to her life, it all flips upside down. Though "upside down" doesn't necessarily mean the negativity it implies.





	

Week 1

 

Contrary to popular opinion, monday was Erin's favourite day of the week. Yes, it was the end of the weekend, back to work again after a relaxing few days, but Erin didn't mind starting the week again, as monday nights were her favourite nights.

 

Every monday Erin would wake up, put her hair up in a bun, and make her way to the small towns local bakery. She would greet her regulars and serve the others politely, before pulling off her hairnet and heading back home after a 6 hour day shift.

 

The walk to the small café at the end of her street was peaceful at 6pm. It was dark, light snow and the white lights that were strung from lamp post to lamp post were illuminating the road.

 

At the end of the road was the little café she had been going to for 2 years now. The white neon open sign was on, and the inside looked cozy. Sofas that were draped with blankets and the floor covered in pillows. A few people had already arrived for the weekly event tonight, more than last week though, which simultaneously excited and worried Erin. She was comfortable with the usual attendees watch and listening her every week but she had already become dubious about these new faces before she even walked in the door.

 

The bell on the top of the door rang as she pushed it open, tapping her boots before entering. She took her shoes off and put them on the rack, hanging her coat up too.

 

"Erin you're here!" her friend Abby stood up from the maroon coloured pillow, that she had claimed as her own a year ago, and made her way towards Erin to envelope her in a hug. "How's your week been?"

 

"Not too bad," she said as they unwrapped from the hug. "How about you? How's Kevin nowadays?"

 

"He's good, needs a bit of a trim. His hair is wild now, look." She pulled out her phone to reveal her lockscreen. A scruffy border terrier with a green dog collar.

 

"He's still adorable Abs I don't care what you say." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Erin's arm.

 

"Erin, I have to tell you something," Oh god Erin thought. Already imagining the worst. Abby encouraged her towards the backroom. She knew it would be okay, they were close with the owner Paul.

 

"I'm moving to France next friday. Last week is my next session here." Abby whispered. Erin instantly felt a pain in her stomach. She was losing one of- who was she kidding. Abby was her closest friend, and she was going.

 

"Why?" She managed to get out in response.

 

"My dad got a job offer, he'd be located out there 5 days of the week. I seemed silly for him to just move, so they're taking Pat and I as well."

 

"Wow," Erin raised her eyebrows a little. "This is big."

 

"I know," Abby looked down.

 

"I'm gonna miss you." Erin said lifting her arms up to embrace Abby in another hug.

 

"I'm gonna miss you too,"

 

"Alright folks!" A voice echoed over a microphone from the other room. "Time to get this show on the road!"

 

"We should go join the others," Erin sniffed, wiping a tear that would've eventually ran down her cheek.

 

Abby nodded and they walked, arms linked, towards the small crowd.

 

"Annie, you're up first!" The two shared a look as they noticed someone was sat on Abby's pillow.

 

"It's okay," She whispered. "We'll go to the booth." And they did.

 

The half moon shaped booth was positioned underneath a naked lightbulb.

 

Annie, the eldest of the group, tapped the microphone. "So I wrote this a few nights ago," She said her voice soft, Erin liked that. You could say it was a kink of hers. Annie began the poem. It was pretty. Powerful. Like you could shut your eyes and imagine you're inside her mind for a minute.

 

People clapped lightly and snapped their fingers, a sign of appreciation. Other people took their turns as their names were called, and soon enough it was Abby's turn.

 

"Before I start I'd just like to say that-" She took a breath. "God this is harder than i thought it would be," She sniffed as she wipes her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "You have all shown a part of yourself here. This is a really great place and I hope it never stops bringing people joy. I'm saddened because next week will be my last night here because I'm moving to France."

 

The crowd frowned, even the newbies and the feeling of the room shifted.

 

-

 

"We'll see you next week though right?" Paul said while hugging Abby.

 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Abby hugged back.

 

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo,"

 

"I'll miss all of this," She said quietly.

 

Erin was waiting by the door, and they walked out together into the snow. They walked home in silence.

 

Erin unlocked the door to her apartment, and stood by the frame, staring down at Abby who was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

 

"Can we sit out here? For a bit." Erin nodded and they sat on the steps.

 

"You have to find someone Er," Abby whispered. "You need someone, I don't want you to be alone here."

 

"I won't be alone I have the group, and Paul and Jake."

 

"Jake's an idiot Erin. You deserve so much better."

 

"I know," Erin lowered her head. "He just-"

 

"I know," Abby looked over at her, smiling. Abby's dad pulled up in the car moments later. "I better go,"

 

"Yeah," Erin said. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

 

Erin waved goodbye and headed back inside. How was she going to do this without her bestfriend? She sighed and went straight to bed, skipping dinner.

 

The rest of the week she spent her evenings with Abby, taking in every last moment with her, who knows when she'll see her again. They went to all of their favourite restaurants, ordering their usual.

 

Abby came to Erin's apartment for the weekend and they ended up watching movies, drinking, then the inevitable crying fest, that Abby had predicted the moment the first shot of vodka hit the back of her throat.

 

Week 2

 

Monday came faster than Erin thought it would, she really wasn't ready to be this far away from Abby after 12 years of friendship.

 

Erin and Abby walked towards the Café, Erin grinning when she noticed the lights were off. Abby looked confused, while Erin reached to open the door for her.

 

The lights switched on, and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Balloons, decorations, cake and snacks on the tables.

 

A 'We will miss you!' sign hung just above the fireplace.

 

"You guys..."

 

"Couldn't let you go without a party could we?" Paul hugged her, kissing her head.

 

Everyone had written poems about their time here, and every single one of them had dedicated their own to Abby. Erin was last. Abby sat on her pillow, for the last time, and listened to what she would call Erin's best work. It even made her cry.

 

They tried to make the goodbyes as painless as possible, but that wasn't the case. The newest members didn't know Abby as well, but they were still going to miss her presence.

 

Erin went home that night feeling lost and empty. She had already decided to save up to go and see her, but with her job paying minimum wage, it would take her a while.

 

She got a call the next day, she assumed it was Abby letting her know she landed safely, but it wasn't. It was her dad and it wasn't good news.

 

Week 3

 

Her first session without Abby was hard. It was quieter without her there. She sat in the booth, a tea and a muffin in front of her. Everything was drowned out by her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Paul say that it was her turn next.

 

She stood up on the small stage and gripped onto the mic taking it out of the stand and began to speak.

 

_swaying in the breeze of a bright spring day_  
_beside the others_  
_her height is no different from the flowers around her yet there is something different_  
_something hidden_

 

Erin's stuttered, interrupted by the ringing of the bell as a girl walked through the door. She was wearing heals, and a long coat that was unbuttoned, revealing denim dungarees and an olive crop top. The blonde mouthed "sorry," and sat down on the nearest chair. Erin continued.

 

_something unknown to the one constant in her life, the sun_  
its there in day and in night and hidden behind the clouds it seems to have a secret  
one that has now revealed itself though its fate is undecided.

 

Applause followed and she took a small bow, putting the mic back in the stand.

 

She went and sat down in the booth, sipping on her tea, that was now at the perfect temperature.

 

The girl came over to her. Erin felt her presence and looked up. Her eyes skimming past her perfectly curved lips, and up to her eyes. The bluest blue she'd ever seen.

 

"Can I join you?" Her voice was low, but soft.

 

"Sure," Erin said, before taking a bite of her muffin, she chewed and swallowed quickly before talking. "I'm Erin,"

 

"Jillian."

 

"I see you came in late," Erin sassed.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm new in town, just moved in down the street and saw a poster. Thought i'd come check it out." Jillian smiled. Erin was so close to blushing.

 

"How do you like it so far?" She replied, taking another sip of her tea.

 

"It's great, I loved yours. Although I did miss the first part."

 

"Can I get you anything miss?" Carol, the barista, asked.

 

"Green tea, please?" Jillian smiled.

 

"You got it," Carol said quietly before heading back to behind the counter.

 

"Do you want to hear it? The beginning that you missed," Erin raised her eyebrows.

 

"I'd love to,"

 

"Alright folks, give it up for Olivia." Erin started clapping lightly, Jillian noticed and clapped as well, turning to face the stage.

 

"You'll hear it after Olivia's," Erin leaned to wards Jillian and whispered in her direction. She saw the sides of Jillian's face rise in response. Erin sat back and listened to the next performer.

 

A few minutes later, Jillian's green tea was placed on the table.

 

"Thank you," She picked up the small cup, and sipped.

 

"No problem, dear" Carol said. "Hey, how's our Abs?" She said to Erin.

 

"She's good," Erin makes eye contact with Carol, feeling Jillian's eyes on her at the same time. "She's sent me pictures of her house, it's huge."

 

"That's good," She said. "Show me later hun," Carol rubbed Erin's shoulder and went to ask the others if they'd like coffee top ups.

 

"Abby's my friend, she moved to France earlier this week," Erin explained.

 

"France?"

 

"Mhmm," Erin confirmed with a mumble. "I really hope you're ready for this poem, it's one of my best i must say."

 

"I was born ready,"

 

As Erin recited the entirety of her poem, that subtly said a lot about her current situation, she felt Jillian's warm eyes on hers. She almost stuttered again, when Jillian took a sip of her drink and subsequently licked her lips. She tried to keep it cool, but she could feel something inside her warm up, or maybe that was her cheeks. 

 

 


End file.
